


Playing at Mafia

by sebastian2017



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Eggsys a civilian, Kidnapping, M/M, generic henchmen, hidden identities, pre-slash for the most part, rommmates AU, same age au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian2017/pseuds/sebastian2017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for: AU in which Harry and Eggsy (both in their early 20s) come to be flat mates; they didn't know each other before. Harry is a mysterious, elegant young guy who works for Kingsman (which is canonly shaped) - Eggsy doesn't know but he is starting to suspect something because Harry turns up with injuries sometimes and is generally secretive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing at Mafia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patronusbro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patronusbro/gifts).



> The title is based on the party game lol

Eggsy had a good roommate. He really did. Harry was a good roommate. Eggsy couldn’t deny that. Harry was polite, the type of room mate who asked before doing anything and was always careful to not overstep any boundaries established between the two of them. Harry was a wonderful cook who was always leaving meals for Eggsy to warm up or offering to meal prep for when he was gone on his business trips. (Eggsy thought it a bit odd that Harry was off on so many business trips when he was so young, but he wouldn't question it.) Harry was meticulous on chores as well, meaning he'd often just do them all so he could be sure they'd be done right. Eggsy was more than happy with that arrangement. Not to mention the cute dog Harry owned - a furry little thing by the name of Mr. Pickle. Eggsy's own pug, JB, got along marvelously. It was how they'd met in fact; at a local dog park where their dogs had become the best of friends. 

 

Harry was an excellent roommate, yes, but Eggsy couldn't help but feel there was something off. Anyone would feel that way. Supposedly, Harry was a tailor. Now, Eggsy didn't know much about tailors, but he was positive Harry wasn't one. Harry had the craziest hours Eggsy had ever heard of. Sometimes, he'd be in the shop from early morning to late, late night. Other times, he'd take days off work, without any mention or worry of using up all his vacation days. Often times, he'd go off on business trips to all corners of the world for days, even weeks at a time. 

 

"What sort of tailor shop ain't got regular hours, Harry?" Eggsy would sometimes ask when Harry would stroll back home close to midnight. 

 

Harry would always laugh a little as he hung up his coat by the door. "What sort of tailor shop? Well, a very expensive one that runs around its customers' schedules." 

 

"And those business trips?" Eggsy would persist. "Don't they got tailor shops in the rest of the world?" 

 

"Kingsman tailors is known worldwide for its excellence. That's a standard many people are willing to pay an extraordinary price to get, even on separate corners of the world." 

 

Strangest of all was the various injuries Harry would come home with after his business meetings. Harry would return bruised and beaten up in the worst of ways. Once, he'd even been hospitalized for a bullet wound. According to Harry, the suits and all the cases to carry around his work materials made him rather susceptible to muggings, hence why he so often came back hurt. Eggsy had a hard time believing that. Once or twice, maybe. But after every business trip? No, Eggsy had to call bullshit on that. There was just no way. Something else was up and Eggsy grew more and more suspicious with every passing day.

 

Eggsy first brought it up with one of their mutual friends. Roxy worked with Harry at the shop and it was Harry that had introduced them, though Roxy and Eggsy quickly grew much closer than Harry and Roxy had ever been. Eggsy didn't live with her, so he couldn't be completely sure that she didn't have an equally strange schedule. He'd never seen her come back from work all banged up like Harry, though, so he figured it was worth a shot trying to go to her before he went to Harry. 

 

Roxy looked a little worried as she sat down for coffee with Eggsy. He'd been rather vague in his texts, saying just that they needed to talk about something and it'd be better if it were in person. "Is everything okay, Eggsy?" she asked, stirring some sugar into her coffee.

 

"Yeah... No? Sort of?" Eggy wasn't sure how to answer. "I mean, I'm not in any sort of trouble, but I think Harry might be." 

 

Roxy frowned, looking worried for a split second before she hid it. "In trouble? How so?" 

 

Eggsy was spurred on by the second of worry on Roxy's face. It almost felt like having his suspicions validated. "You've seen how he goes off on all his business trips and comes back hurt. Or how irregular his work hours are. Worse than yours!" 

 

"Oh, Eggsy, that's just because he's one of our more popular tailors and he gets more clients. And all those times he's hurt are just muggings. You've seen how posh he looks. That just makes him a magnet for trouble," Roxy insisted, practically quoting Harry's same excuses back to Eggsy. 

 

Eggsy shook his head stubbornly. "No one gets hurt that much! Ain't no one that unlucky. Not to mention he never gets mugged here in London and he's just as posh when he's here as when he's out on his trips." 

 

"It's different, Eggsy." 

 

"It ain't different! He's the same here as when he's out on his business trips so there's no reason for him to be hurt so much more on those trips. So, I've been thinking about it all and I think I've got it figured out," Eggsy started. 

 

Roxy sighed. She knew her best friend. She knew this would be something ridiculous. "Go on, Eggsy." 

 

"He's in some sort of English Mafia." 

 

Roxy rolled her eyes. "I'm going to cut you off right there. That's ridiculous and you know it. Harry's a tailor who just happens to have horrible luck. You're just looking too far into it. Now, did you just call me here today to discuss ridiculous theories about Harry or did you actually want to spend time together?" 

 

After that, Roxy kept changing the subject whenever Eggsy tried to bring the conversation back to Harry. It did nothing to soothe Eggsy's suspicions, but it also didn't give him a chance to further flesh out his Mafia theory. He still firmly believed in it, though. There was just no way Harry was an ordinary tailor and organized crime was simply the only option he could think of for someone posh and sophisticated like Harry. 

 

\-----

 

A few weeks later, when he was helping Harry with dinner (a result of Harry coming back from a trip with yet another injury that was keeping him from working properly around the house), his theory came back to mind. He snuck glances at Harry as they worked together to get their food cooked, trying to analyze all of his injuries and get more evidence for his theory. He helped set up the table and then watched closely as Harry winced while he sat down. 

 

"Any particular reason you're staring at me so intensely?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow at Eggsy. 

 

"You're always beat when you get back home from your business trips. Without fail," Eggsy said simply. 

 

"As I've said before, I seem to have the worst of luck with muggings while I'm away." Harry shrugged. 

 

"That's bullshit, Harry. No one's that unlucky." 

 

"Well, it appears I am." 

 

Eggsy sighed, fiddling with the end of their tablecloth. "You'd tell me if something was up, wouldn't you?" 

 

"Eggsy, is this about that ridiculous notion you have that I'm in the Mafia?" Harry asked, stifling a laugh. 

 

"Shit, Roxy told you about that?" Eggsy swore. He thought Roxy was a better friend than that! How could she grass him up like that?

 

"She mentioned it, yes. Now, as flattered as I am that you think I lead some sort of fascinating double life, I really am just a tailor with awful luck." Harry smiled at him and god, Eggsy wished he didn't have such a handsome roommate because it was hard to keep arguing when Harry was looking at him so charmingly, even though he was still absolutely convinced Harry was lying to him. 

 

"Fine. I'll drop it. Just for now, though. Wouldn't want you to set a Mafia hitman on me," Eggsy teased. 

 

Harry shook his head in amusement. “Oh, of course. Don’t worry, I’ve grown quite fond of you. I don’t want to risk losing you to any sort of organized crime shenanigans.” 

 

“Grown fond of me, huh?” Eggsy repeated sheepishly, ears red with embarrassment. 

 

Harry smiled. “Quite.” 

  
  


\----

 

A few weeks later, Harry came back with the worst injuries Eggsy had seen him with since they’d moved in together. Eggsy had worried most when Harry had come back with a bullet wound, but, in Harry’s words, it’d been a clean wound without much to worry about past infections. This time, however, Harry had come home beat up bad enough that he’d been confined to bedrest for a few days with a broken ankle and a swollen knee. On top of that, he had several cracked ribs, bruises all over his face, and a sizeable bump on the back of his head. It wasn’t a good time to be Harry after that business trip. 

 

Eggsy was fussing over him continuously, trying to keep Harry as comfortable as he could. “Are you sure you don’t need anything more?” he asked, fixing Harry’s pillow for him. 

 

Harry tried to cover up a wince as he laughed. “Eggsy, you’ve offered me soup no less than six times and had tea continually at my night stand. I think I’ll be alright. Don’t you worry.” 

 

“Oh, I worry. You know how I am.” Eggsy smiled, sitting at the edge of Harry’s bed. “You’re a pretty great roommate. I don’t want to risk having to go find a new one ‘cause you’re dumb ass got ‘mugged’ again.”

 

“Of course. That’s the only reason you’re being helpful,” Harry teased. 

 

“Well, duh. Why else would I want to keep you around? God knows I’d be shit outta luck if I had to start doing my own dishes,” Eggsy scoffed and tried to play it off as nothing more than friendship with a tinge of selfishness. There was definitely no need to acknowledge how the two of them had been dancing around each other for ages. They both knew it was happening, but they both chose to just politely ignore it. Well, they ignored it. Roxy loved to tease them about it, asking time after time when their wedding would be, much to their chagrin. And Eggsy always knew something would change for the better between them someday, but he’d always hoped it would be something with a bit more fanfare. 

 

Harry just hummed. “I’m sure. Say, Eggsy?” 

 

“Yeah, Harry?” 

 

“I could have died while I was away.”

 

“Well, shit, Harry. No need to bring it up and be all depressing and shit.” 

 

“No, I mean… It’s rather dumb to jump around a subject when my, as you so eloquently put it, ‘dumb ass’ runs into trouble so often. Wouldn’t you agree?” 

 

“Uh….” 

 

“Go out to dinner with me when I’m better. Somewhere proper.” 

 

“God damn it, Harry, everyone knows we were supposed to do this someway dramatic! Like kissing in the rain or some Bridget Jones shit like that!” 

 

“Oh, just shut up and say yes, Eggsy.” 

 

“Yes, Harry.” 

  
  


\----- 

  
  


A few weeks later, Harry was finally all healed up and going back to work. They hadn’t gone on their dinner date yet, but it was planned for the weekend after Harry went back. Eggsy had expected things to feel different now that there was a possible change looming in the future, but it really was no different than before. It had just been the natural progression of things. Perhaps they sat a bit closer together and they shared a few more casual touches, but it didn’t feel forced or intimidating. It was just how things had gone.They weren’t official yet, but they were something different already and that was just fine by Eggsy. 

 

On the afternoon of their planned date, Eggsy spent an embarrassing amount of time trying to decide how he should dress. Normally, he wouldn’t put so much thought into a first date outfit - especially not considering how much time he and Harry already spent together anyway - but this was Harry. The same man who dressed up to go buy groceries. Eggsy wouldn’t be surprised if he showed up in a three piece suit. 

 

In the end, Eggsy decided Harry knew him well enough not to expect suits or cardigans, so he dressed up as nicely as he could without looking like he was trying to imitate Harry and set off to meet up in the restaurant they’d agreed on. He was a few minutes early, but that wasn’t a problem. Knowing Harry, he’d have left work a little early to be there before too. Only he hadn’t. When Eggsy arrived a full fifteen minutes before their agreed upon time, it was just to wait. Ah, well, served him right for being overeager. He leaned up against the building and scrolled on his phone while he waited for the time to pass. 

 

Some ten minutes later, he was approached by a burly man with sunglasses and a neck tattoo. “You here alone?” 

 

“I’m waitin’ on someone, bruv. Ain’t interested,” Eggsy said, barely glancing up from his phone. 

 

Before he even had a chance to realize anything was amiss, his phone had been ripped away, he’d felt a prick at the back of his neck, and in the heartbeat between that and passing out, he could just make out the back of a car he was being manhandled into. 

 

\----

 

Eggsy woke up a few hours later, very uncomfortably tied to a chair. He groaned to himself as he tugged at his bindings and tried to remember how he’d wound up here. He remembered his date with Harry and swore under his breath. He knew it. The fucking Mafia. 

 

Maybe he should have planned better before agreeing to go on a date with a gangster. Despite all that Harry had insisted to him, Eggsy had never believed him that he wasn’t a gangster and well, here was his proof, wasn’t it. Fuck, he hoped these were the type of gangsters who would hold him ransom and not the type who would kill him and throw him in the Thames. Would Harry pay a ransom for him? He wasn’t sure, but he liked to think so. He was left there to wait, tied up in the chair. A part of him was scared, but Eggsy had never really been known for his sense of self preservation, so for the most part, he was just bored. He wished gangsters were more to the point instead of drawing this out for him. 

 

Finally, some other burly, intimidating-looking man came in and dragged another chair in front of Eggsy. “I’m sure you know why you’re here, Mr. Unwin.” 

 

“Cause my flatmate’s in the Mafia?” he tried. 

 

He was almost offended when the other man started laughing. “The Mafia? The fuck are you talking about, kid?” 

 

Eggsy hesitated. “What are… you talking about?” 

 

“Harry Hart. Don’t play fucking games with me,” the man snarled, pulling a knife out of his belt and pressing it to Eggsy’s chin. “Everything you know about him. Now.”

 

Eggsy tried to keep still, admittedly a little intimidated by the whole thing now. “...bout Harry? Don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

 

The man glared at him and put more pressure on the knife. “Don’t lie to me, boy. I’ll kill you right here.” 

 

“I mean it. Don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about,” Eggsy insisted. He wondered what sort of shit Harry had gotten involved with. Shit, maybe he owned a ton of money and now Eggsy was going to get sent back to him piece by piece until Harry paid back. Still, Eggsy wasn’t about to grass up any of his friends, especially not Harry. 

 

He felt the knife nick his skin and some blood come to the surface. The man growled, “Bet you think you’re brave, don’t you? That he’s going to come swooping in like a knight in shining armor to save you? Well, you’re wrong. You’re on your own.” 

 

Eggsy didn’t have a chance to respond before a muffled gunshot rang out in the room and the man slumped off to the side. Eggsy looked towards the source of the shot and, sure enough, there was Harry in one of his trademark suits. “I much prefer suits, actually,” he quipped before rushing to Eggsy and unbinding his hands. “Terribly sorry to get blood on your shoes. Are you all right?” 

 

Eggsy ignored his worry. “And you still expect me to believe you’re a tailor?” he exclaimed. “Christ, Harry. What the fuck was that?” 

 

Harry sighed. “I’m sorry. I won’t let it happen again. Come on, I’ll explain as we go. Up you get. Just look straight ahead as we go,” he instructed, as though that would stop Eggsy from seeing the bodies strewn on the floor as Harry led him out and to a waiting car. 

 

“Fuck, Harry, did you kill all these poor bastards? Actually, don’t tell me. I don’t want to know,” Eggsy said, shaking his head and pretending not to see as he allowed himself to be manhandled into the back of the car. The driver didn’t even give them a second look before taking off. 

 

“Right, so…” Harry took a deep breath. “Where do I even start? I’m really not a part of the Mafia or anything similar, I’m -” 

 

“I said I didn’t want to know!” Eggsy insisted. “Plausible deniability and all that shit. Just… we’re talking about how to avoid kidnapping or whatever later, but for now, just… Be a gentleman and pour me a drink.” 

 

“Of course, Eggsy. This won’t happen again, I swear,” he promised, handing Eggsy a drink from the car’s mini bar. 

 

Eggsy downed it far too quickly. “Right. So. Be honest with me, does the Mafia pay well?” 

 

“For the last time, I’m not in the Mafia. But what I am involved in does pay well, yes. Why do you ask?” 

  
“Good. Cause you’re still taking me out to dinner.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Time sort of got out of hand for me and it's not quite what I originally had in mind, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless! Eggsy was a ton of fun to write in this


End file.
